Vendetta
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Mamá, Frisk me dijo que en italiano se dice Vendetta.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Me gustó este título que me dieron, _Vendetta_ (?) Pero desgraciadamente, creo que me hirió más a mí que a cualquiera que vaya a leerlo xD Casi lloro, es mi personaje favorito :'( ¿Entonces por qué lo hago sufrir? Porque es mi favorito. Si lo odiara, no verían material suyo para nada, al menos aquí, en mis fics.

 **Undertale no es mío, es de Toby Fox.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto _¡Drabbles, drabbles y más drabbles!_ del foro  Multifandom is the New Black.**

No tengo mucho más que decir que:

Disfruten uwu

Ah, PD: AU Humano (Todos son humanos- Es mi AU favorito)

 **EDITADO  
(Por favor lee las Notas al final del Fic)**

* * *

¿Venganza?

 _Venganza._

 _¡Venganza!_

Oigo voces en mi cabeza. Me gritan que me detenga. ¿Asriel? ¿Frisk? No… no son ustedes… no vayan a intentar detenerme. Tengo que hacerlo. Déjenme hacerlo.

 _Venganza._

Siempre me arrepentí de todo.

 _¡Venganza!_

Jamás quise hacerles daño, chicos. ¡Maldita sea!

 _VENGANZA._

Esa es la solución, ¿no?

Así podré volver a verlos, así podré estar con ustedes.

…

No. No estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

 _Exilio._

 _Muerte._

 _Dolor._

 _Véngate._

Jamás podremos estar juntos otra vez. Todo fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa. Nunca quise que esto pasara, pero pasó, ¿y qué más puedo hacer? No merezco nada, ni siquiera su odio. Cuando yo muera nadie va a lamentarme, pero a ustedes sí, chicos.

No puedo traerlos de vuelta, de donde están, pero ustedes seguramente están juntos, y eso me alegra.

Ahora, sólo soy yo.

 _Venganza._

Sigo oyendo la voz.

 _VENGANZA._

Es cada vez más fuerte.

 _¡VENGANZA!_

Mientras camino hacia el frente puedo escucharla más cerca de mi oído.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? ¿Debo llorar? ¿Debo gritar? ¿Sólo debo guardar silencio? No lo sé, quiero hacer todo y a la vez nada.

Quiero estar con mi familia, quiero ver de nuevo a mis queridos hermanos. Pero no puedo.

Porque yo los maté.

A ambos.

Por eso no merezco nada.

 _Venganza…_

Por eso no habrá nadie que me recuerde.

 _Venganza…_

Por eso debo vengarme.

-¡Chara, no!

Me balanceo en el borde peligrosamente, mirando un punto inexistente en el vacío. ¿Dolerá mucho caer de un veinteavo piso?

-Mi amor, no lo hagas

No puedo oírla, finjo no oírla. No quiero hacerlo, porque sé que si lo hago no podré avanzar a donde quiero, hacia el fin. A mi fin.

A pesar de todo, siento la necesidad de girarme. Dedicarle una última sonrisa, una sonrisa vacía, rota. Perdóname, mamá. No puedo darte la que tanto amas.

Y detrás de ella, aparece papá. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne… Mettaton y Napstablook también… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

 _SALTA._

No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo, no hay nada más qué pueda hacer, ¿verdad? Pero cada vez, con cada palabra que ellos dicen, con cada gesto que hacen, ellos están mermándome.

 _VENGANZA._

-Cariño, ellos no hubiesen querido esto…

¿Cómo puedes saberlo, papá?

-¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Debes mantener tu determinación, por ellos

Determinación, ¿eh?

Eso era de Frisk.

Eso es mío.

Mantener la determinación.

Mantener mi determinación. La necesito para avanzar.

Con un solo paso, caeré. No importa a dónde sea. No puedo volver, no puedo seguir, por eso tengo que seguir adelante, aquí y ahora; no puedo dar marcha atrás.

No merezco todo lo que ellos tenían. No después de habérselos arrebatado así.

-Mamá

Puedo oír como rompe en llanto luego de hablarle. Eso me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Frisk me dijo

 _Venganza._

Venganza, Determinación, AMOR.

-Que en italiano

 _VENGANZA._

-Se dice Vendetta

Un paso más, sólo uno más.

Arranco el collar que me regalaron ellos dos. No merezco siquiera esto.

Veinte pisos. No sobreviviré.

Perdónenme.

* * *

 **EDITADO**

 **Cambié poco del fic, sólo eliminando un detalle, como ya dije y habrán notado quienes hayan leído este fic antes. La razón por la cual lo hice, además de sentir que de evrdad tenía que arreglarle, fue que no pude dejar esto así. Sentí la necesidad de explicarme y continuar esto (o más bien hacer una especie de _Precuela_ o _Secuela_ ).**

Gracias por leer y lamento los incovenientes.

 **An**


End file.
